Comic book guy's girl
by ZeldaStoutmaid
Summary: Has Springfield's comic book guy finaly found the girl for him? Or is she just playing him for a fool? Rated for mature content to be added into later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I dont own any character/place from the show only my original character and the plot. Will have more mature content later.

Springfield was in the midst of a spring rain storm, the streets were pretty empty this time in the morning, save for the odd determined shopper. Jeff, or as everyone else knew him, Comic book guy, sighed heavily, stirring a nacho into a tin of nacho cheese while clicking through his computer for new items to put up in his store. He enjoyed his work and was heavily passionate about it, as everyone knew. However it did get rather boring when all day he dealt with kids and adolescents ho did not treat his trade with due respect, and business had slowed lately after all the internet comic shops became popular. He heard the bell to his door open and just ignored it, thinking it was that Simpson kid and his weeny of a friend here to cause trouble again.

"Please keep your sticky little hands off! All the new editions I do not need some snot nosed little vandals ruining my business further." He spoke in his usual sarcastic and mellow tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just looking for a first edition manga novel, you do sell those here right?"

The soft voice brought Jeff's head right up and his jaw dropped, only managing a not so intelligent sounding. "Errrrrr."

The woman who spoke walked up to the front desk and asked again. "Manga novels? If you don't have them I can try somewhere else?" She tucked her auburn hair behind her shoulder waiting for him to respond.

"No no no, we have them, I just keep them in the back room, none of the children here hold much interest in such sophisticated graphic novels." He waved a hand to keep her here and picked up a set of keys, lifting the half door for her to walk through, unlocking the back room. There were several items in there, limited edition this, and special edition that. In a corner was a turn stand full of mangas and graphic novels.

"Thank you, I feel like I should be honoured to be back here, oh there it is." She picked up a copy of Strawberry panic an pulled out her purse. "How much do I owe you sir?"

He couldn't help watch her backside as she reached for the bottom ring of the stand. "Oh uh, that will be $4.50." He accepted her $5 note and went back to the cash register, handing back her change. "So..if you don't mind me asking are you new in town?" He wanted to ask why she was in a store like this when she could get her novels from other places, but changed his mind last minute.

"I am, I got offered a job here at animation studios, nothing major, just advertisement work. Say if you're not too busy later perhaps you could show me around town?" She asked with a kind, sincere smile.

Jeff twitched thinking he must have fallen asleep at his desk and was dreaming this. There was a gorgeous girl in his store asking him to show her around. "Of course, I would be happy to escort a lovely lady around Springfield." He blushed a little realizing how corny that actually sounded.

The 'lady' giggled and turned to leave before realizing she forgot to introduce herself. "I almost forgot, my name is, Charlotte. Yours?"

"Jeff, but most people call me. Comic book guy." He put his hand on his chest proudly but chuckled a bit embarrassed.

"That's cool, I'll stop by later then, Jeff." She winked before leaving the store, and a flabbergasted comic book guy.

This is just the opening for the story really I will write more if I get a good few reviewsand interest.


	2. Chapter 2

**_( Appologies for the delay between chapters, life just gets in the way sometimes. As usual please read, rate and review. Thank you.)_**

The rain had finally stopped and as five o'clock rolled around Jeff started closing up his store but left the door open for Charlotte. He looked at himself in the window and sighed, his blue shirt and shorts didn't look too appropriate for a date. He slapped his hand to his forehead, this wasn't a date he was just showing the girl around town. He went to the back and looked in the small suitcase he kept with a few clothes in case of emergencies, not that he'd ever had one really.

He put on some black slacks and a white t-shirt, it looked a little smarter but still casual. He smiled hoping he wouldn't make too much of a fool of himself. He heard the bell to his shop and stepped out of the back room to see Charlotte standing there smiling at him, he felt his cheeks turn bright red and he rubbed the top of his head and looked away.

Charlotte smiled seeing Jeff looking quite smart. "Oh. I hope you didn't go to the trouble of dressing smart just for me." He smiled back at her and put his hands in his pockets. "Well I believe that...that is to say I wanted to look nice for you." She giggled and stepped towards him and took his arm

"So then big guy, you ready?"

Jeff blushed even more and nodded, picking up his keys and leading her outside then locking the door behind them then taking her down the street.

"There isn't too much here that could be classed as sights but there are some shops with interesting items, oh this is Moe's tavern, the local slum bar." He pointed out, then showed her where the best restaurants, arcades, movie theatres and stores were.

"Could we maybe see a movie? I haven't seen one since I lived in Dallas." He thought about it and smiled, nodding happily.

"But of course, what movie would you like to see?" They both looked up at the tittles on the board and Charlotte spoke first.

"Rise of the planet of the apes looks good right? I've loved the other movies. How about you?"

"I guess so, since the rest of these movies look like they wouldn't entertain a halfwit." At that moment Homer and Bart walk out of the theatre laughing, the sign on the door saying Cowboys and Aliens. "I stand corrected..."

Charlotte snickered and slapped his arm playfully. "You're terrible. Come on lets get tickets, I'll get us some snacks for us to share." She smiled and skipped into the lobby while he got them tickets and followed her. She'd got them a large popcorn and tray of Nachos, and two large sodas. He took the drinks from her to help her carry them and lead her to the theatre. They found their seats pretty quickly at the back and watched the previews.

"Why do they insist on twenty minutes of these things? It's not like they aren't making enough money out of the over priced tickets and snacks." He hoped his complaining wasn't bothering Charlotte and he looked over to see her holding in a giggle fit. "Are you all right?" She nodded and smiled up at him.

"You are hilarious, I like that, I kind of needed a laugh after today, got back to work and it wasn't five minutes before they put me to work, and it wasn't easy." She sighed and leaned back in her seat watching the production credits as the movie was about to start. Jeff smiled and put the popcorn on his lap so they could both reach.

Several minutes in, Charlotte began to share the popcorn with him and leaned closer against him. He let her of course but was getting more nervous about how he was going to react, if he did something wrong or said something or moved so she slipped. Her hand moved over his and he suddenly calmed down, smiling down at her and seeing her smiling back his heart started to race wildly. He slid his arm around her letting her rest against his chest, it felt wonderful, this had never happened before, even when he had the very brief relationship with Edna she'd never been this affectionate, though she was certainly frisky he didn't feel there was anything else there besides her need for sexual release.

Charlotte smiled while they watched the movie and having him hold her like that was rather comforting in her opinion, she didn't mind his size at all, in fact it made him feel warm and cuddly like a teddy bear. The movie was near the end and she wondered what was on his mind, she took a brief glance up at him and smiled seeing his attention quickly shift to her. She moved up a little and placed her hand on his chest. She found it cute that his heart was going as fast as it was, truth be told she could feel her own going like a bullet train.

Jeff's cheeks went crimson as she got closer and he swallowed hard and lowered his head to hers, giving her a soft, sweet kiss on the lips, his hand sliding up her back to her shoulder. If there was a heaven he had found it right here.

Even as the lights came up they were still joined together by the lips, his tongue shyly begging for entrance to her mouth, which she gladly gave. It wasn't until the usher cleared his throat and asked them to leave the theatre for the next audience to come in. They both blushed deeply and left holding hands, smiling despite their embarrassment.

Several people looked at them but Jeff barely noticed, al he cared about was someone liked him and she seemed just so, perfect, like it was too good to be true. He looked at Charlotte and gave her hand a gentle squeeze and felt her squeeze back. He knew right then he couldn't just let her go. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"I'd like that, very much." He saw the faintest blush on her cheeks and found it adorable, he nodded and walked with her to her apartment.

He held her hand outside her door and bit on his lower lip a little trying to pick his words carefully. "I know this may seem kind of sudden but would you...would you care to go out again some time?" He looked into her eyes expecting a polite decline or even shaking her head. Imagine his delight when she almost jumped on him and kissed his cheek. He held her close while her arms stayed around him and she giggled.

"Of course I would love to go on a date with you. Jeff. I had a really good time today. You are a really sweet guy." She kissed him once more, this time it was a little more passionate that left him breathless and wanting her. But she had winked and entered her apartment before he could say another word.

A smile slowly spread across his face and he stood up straight, humming gladly as he began his walk home, not realizing he was heading through the alleyways at night.


End file.
